Hyoutei's Treasure Hunting
by novala
Summary: Gakuto found a treasure map,Ootori is praying,Hiyoshi and Atobe had cat and mouse chase, kabaji is leading! CRACK Hyoutei fic ::
1. The Map

Hyoutei Goes Hiking by Vanillaflux.

(A/N; emote; hopelessly depressed by the fact that I can't seem to preorder Ayabie mini album Rikkaboshi…and I would've to wait for like 2 weeks before I even set my eyes on it…)

HYOUTEI GOES HIKING

It all started by a hyperactive Mukahi Gakuto who brought the subject into discussion.

'Ne, ne, minna! Look at what had I found!' he exclaimed enthusiastically. Oshitari ignored his boyfriend, Shishido was fast asleep while Ootori was reading Macbeth to him for like the zillionth time since Shishido screwed up his literature exam again. Atobe was busy typing his laptop's keyboard; Kabaji near him looking like somewhat a human shelf full of book stacks. Jirou was sleeping as usual and Hiyoshi…well, he's the only one at the court now playing a match against a helpless freshman.

'HELLOOOO!!! Can anybody here hear me?'

NO.RESPONSE.NO.RESPONSE.NO.RESPONSE.NO.RESPONSE.NO.RESPONSE.

'HELLLOOO!!!!'

'WHAT?!!!' came the reply from everyone, including Shishido and Jirou. Shishido was well-annoyed since he was woken up from a fantastic dream and Jirou was showing no interest at Mukahi.

'Look at what I got…' he said and shoved a paper literally at everyone's face. Atobe looked at the filthy piece of 'paper' and demanded to know what's what.

'Gakuto…where in Hyoutei did you found that thing?' asked Shishido.

'Oh, it's not from here. It came all the way from Seigaku!'

'…'

'Gak-kun, you're not stalking Kikumaru Eiji again, are you?' questioned Oshitari.

'No…I just sort of…blackmailed him!', came the reply.

'…'

'Oh, back to the main reason! Ano…where's Hiyoshi?'

'I'm here, senpai.' Everyone turned to look at the door.

'Why aren't you coming in, ahh?' questioned Atobe.

'My hearing is at stake if Mukahi-senpai started to screech like that again.'

Everyone nodded in unison. Mukahi scowled.

'OK, OKAY…let's get back to our topic, shall we?'

NO.RESPONSE.NO.RESPONSE.NO.RESPONSE.NO.RESPONSE.NO.RESPONSE.

'MINNA!!!'

'NANI KA HOSHII GA?!!!'

Gakuto was so shocked that he literally collapsed for heart attack. Ootori reached down no, not for his senpai, but for the piece of paper the boy brought.

'Eh, a map…'

'Che, map to some treasure that doesn't even exist, I bet' smirked Shishido.

'But...it is, Shishido-senpai'

'Let Ore-sama see it. Kabaji, hold it for Ore-sama', he commanded.

'Usu,' came the usual reply.

The regulars watched as Atobe studied the match carefully with intense eyes. Suddenly, he snapped.

'Yosh, minna! Let Ore-sama leads you to the grandest treasure ever found in Japan!'

'Demo, I am the one who found the map, Atobe!'. Screamed Gakuto. When did he recovered from his state of shock? I don't know…

'My eardrums are so gonna burst out if I stay here a minute longer…' thought Hiyoshi bitterly.

NEXT.MORNING.NEXT.MORNING.NEXT.MORNING.NEXT.MORNING.

'Yuushi…(pants), wait up…(pants)…'

Oshitari gave Gakuto a one-of-a-kind tensai look. There they were, in the middle of nowhere being led by the great buchou-sama in search of the so-called treasure. The others are now being far away ahead, leaving them far away behind…(duh…)

'Oi, lost your stamina, do you?' called Shishido. Gakuto frowned. It's not like his fault he didn't take breakfast! It was…it was Yuushi's fault! Right, it's all Yuushi's fault for not forcing him to eat breakfast. Whoever eats natto with eggs anyway? (A/N; no offense, people! Gakuto maybe is the only one who doesn't eat natto with eggs…I guess.)

Oshitari sighed.

'Oi, Shishido! Me and Gakuto gonna take a short break here! Go ahead first, we'll catch on later!' said Oshitari.

'Let's just hope that you guys won't be lost in this woods!' he snickered and moved along back with the ranting Atobe. Hell, how could he walked so fast like this? Oh, yeah, he remembered. Atobe doesn't have to carry his bagpacks.

GAKUTO.OSHITARI.GAKUTO.OSHITARI.GAKUTO.OSHITARI.

'What a hot day, na Yuushi?'

'You should eat your breakfast'

Oshitari start rambling on the importance of breakfast and stuff. Gakuto covered his ears and rolled his eyes like every single moment Oshitari's mouth opened to rant again.

'We really should get moving now, Gakuto.' Oshitari said after they have rested for about 5 minutes.

'Ne, so fast? But I'm still tired!'

'pack your stuff and let's get on with it.'

'It's no use,' came the reply that amused Oshitari.

'Why is that?', he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

'I don't feel like going'

'I shall leave you here then'

'Leave me? Could you, Yuushi?'

'_Fuck. He knows I won't leave him'_, he thought.

'Fine. What will make you feel like going back again?'

'You.'

THE.OTHER.REGULARS.THE.OTHER.REGULARS.THE.OTHER.REGULARS.

'Ano, Shishido-san, where are Oshitari-senpai and Mukahi-senpai?'

'Oh, who cares about hose two?'

'Demo, aren't they supposed to arrive here for like, the past 10 minutes?'

'Ore-sama founds that somewhat disturbing. Where are the two brats, ahh?'

'Probably fucking themselves under some trees, I bet', said Hiyoshi quietly, but enough for the regulars to hear. Ootori sweat dropped. Atobe paid no attention. Kabaji being emotionless as usual. Jirou is off to dreamy land.

'How do you know that, Wakashi?'. Asked Shishido.

'Gekokujou, senpai'

'…'

'Ore-sama sees that he is leading his peers towards successfulness in ease…'

'Che, of course he is in _ease_. He doesn't have to carry a burden like this.' Scowled Shishido.

'Shishido-senpai! That is not a nice thing to say!' scolded Ootori.

The wind started to blow harshly than before. If they had a thermometer right now, the temperature would probably dropped by about 5 degrees. Atobe gazed at the sky up ahead.

'Shit, it looks like it's gonna rain soon,' mumbled Shishido.

'We better find some shelter before we got soaking wet,' said Ootori. It was so cold that even Jirou was woken up by the coldness.

'Na…tsumetai! Why is it suddenly cold?' he said between yawns.

As they fastened their steps, Hiyoshi saw an old tower 67 degree north-northeast. He motioned the tower to the other regulars and as they started to make their way there, droplets of rains came pouring down heavily, causing them to run. Ootori looked at his watch; 1400.

'_Where are Oshitari-senpai and Mukahi-senpai?'_, he asked silently.

(A/N; Not finished yet! Chapter 2 is up next R& R, onegai shimasu! And for now… nemure no watashi..oyasumi nasai minna-san…)


	2. The Cat and Mouse chase

(A/N; I just had one of the worst day in my life!!! Thank goodness I have a insert drum rolls copy of Ayabie's new mini album; Rikkaboshi!!! give myself a Yume-chun cookie)

GAKUTO.OSHITARI.GAKUTO.OSHITARI.GAKUTO.OSHITARI.

As they trying to catch up with the others after being stopped by Gakuto's sudden demand, Oshitari sneezes.

'Eh, you are not catching cold, are you?'

Oshitari frowned, thinking.

'Must be someone talking behind our back', he said, shrugging the question off.

'WHAT?!!! You actually believe that too?!!! God, I thought you're the tensai…'

'And what does that have to do with this?'

'Ne, I don't think a tensai believe this sort of unscientific stuff'

'Now you do'

And so they walked on and on…until Gakuto felt droplets of rain touched his skin.

'Gah! Yuushi, it's raining!'

And as he just said it, the rain fell more heavier, making their brain to process sudden information like ; FINDING A PLACE FOR SHELTER.

THETOWERTHETOWERTHETOWERTHETOWERTHETOWER

As for the other regulars, they sat in a circle in the tower, probably as some way to keep warm. As Jirou snuggled into Atobe and Shishido into Ootori, Hiyoshi didn't even take a second off his cellphone.

'Ne, Hiyoshi, what are you doing?', asked Ootori.

'Chatting'

'Eh, I can't seem to do so with my phone…'

Atobe, upon hearing this took out his cellphone. Yep,yep, no lines either. Dissatisfied, he took out all 4 of his phone and take a look at each one of them. No lines either.

'Ore-sama doesn't understand…why don't ore-sama's phones have lines?

Hiyoshi smirked as he heard that. At last, he managed to gekokujou Atobe…even if it's only by phone lines…

'Don't even say the word, Hiyoshi. Ore-sama read your mind,' said Atobe. How does he know? Maybe he uses his insight, people! But whatever it is, nothing is going to stop Hiyoshi from…

'Gekokujou, A-to-be bu-chou…' he said this in some kind of sing-song version which made a vein popped out on Atobe's forehead.

And so, begin the cat and mouse chase…

GAKUTO.OSHITARI.GAKUTO.OSHITARI.GAKUTO.OSHITARI.

'Yuushi, it's dark'

'Shush…'

'Yuushi, I'm scared…'

'Shut up for a while, would you?'

'YUUSHI!!! I'M FUCKING SCARED AND YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP?!!!'

'…'

'WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND ARE YOU?!!!'

'…'

'AREN"T YOU LIKE SUPPOSE TO PROTECT ME?!!!'

'SHUT UP!!!'

'NO! WHY MUST I SHUT UP?!!!'

'BECAUSE WE'RE IN A CAVE! AND IF YOU KEEP ON SCREAMING THE CAVE WILL COLLAPSE DOWN AND WE'LL BE TRAPPED INSIDE WITH NO FOOD, NO WATER, NO AIR!!! GET IT?!!!'

Good one, Oshitari, you just blow your chance of getting out there alive. The ground started to shake as the stalagmites and stalactites erupted. They made their way fast to the cave entrance, but what kind of writer would I be if I let them out just like that would I? (insert evil laugh) so, the entrance is now blocked with piles of rocks and both made no effort on moving them as they now the chances of them being removable is 0.

THE.CHASING.THE.CHASING.THE.CHASING.THE.CHASING.THE.CHASING.

'Come back Hiyoshi! Ore-sama commands you to stop now!'

'In your dream, Atobe-senpai!'

'Ore-sama has no intention to insert you in his dream!!!'

'Gekokujou! I'm faster than you now…'

'Shut up! And stop! This is a command!!!'

Shishido was, once again, being woken up by the noise the two made. Gosh, Jirou virus is getting on him…Ootori is still worrying about his two senpai-tachi. Kabaji was…sleeping?!!! How could he sleep with all the noises? Well, Kabaji always carries a pair of earplug so that whenever Atobe made him his bragging servant, he would have to hear absolute nothing. Clever, isn't he?

And…where is Jirou?

'Good question now, fay-chan (that's me!). Oi, minna! Ore-sama demands to know where Jirou is!'

'Che, his you boyfriend, you should know,; said Shishido. Atobe ignored the fact that he heard Shishido and began poking Kabaji.

'Kabaji…oi, Kabaji! Wake up!'

And so, poor Kabaji who had been rudely woken up by Atobe sat up straight.

'Oi, where's Jirou?'

Kabaji stared emotionlessly at him, before slowly taking out the earplugs from his ears. Atobe stared in disbelief.

'KABAJI!!! WHERE IS JIROU?!!!'

Ahh, Hyoutei people are so gonna need some ear plugs soon with these kinds of screech and shouts and yells from the regulars…

'Probably he's on the other side of the wall, buchou,' Hiyoshi said suddenly.

'How could he get there, Wakashi?' asked Shishido.

'Because this wall is like a secret entrance to some hidden passage'

'How do you know about that, ahh?'

'Gekokujou, senpai. It's in the map'

(A/N; OK people, I'm off now…the chap isn't complete yet!!! Wait for more update OK? I'm off to unofficial Ayabie meeting! Ja ne!!!)


	3. The Bridge to Hell

Hyoutei's Treasure Hunting

(A/N; thanks to Kami011 for the gekokujou thingy…and now, let just continue, OK?)

WHERE.IS.JIROU.WHERE.IS.JIROU.WHERE.IS.JIROU.WHERE.IS.JIROU.

As the rain pours down heavier and heavier, the pack, leads by…Kabaji?!!! (A/N;…let just say Atobe DEMANDS for someone or something to defend his beautiful self in case anyone or anything attacks from in front…) …well, actually, _led_ by Atobe decided to go on finding Jirou…as there were actually nothing to do in the tower really, except some cat and mouse chase…

It was really dark and humid inside the tunnel and somehow, it is getting harder and harder to breathe each second pass. As Atobe really considered the option of carrying his own tank of oxygen next time they go to treasure hunting (if there is another treasure hunting series), Kabaji abruptly stopped mid-track causing the pack to bump into each others' back quite roughly.

'Oi, Kabaji! What's wrong?', yelled a certain Shishido Ryou from far behind. Apparently, Shishido doesn't like it being the farthest in the pack…

'Why are you stopping, na Kabaji?' asked Atobe in Ore-sama-is-so-ever-the-greatest tone.

'No can go,' the ruckus replied, gesturing to something ahead of him. In the dark surrounding, no one can actually quite make it of what had stopped their track, until (drum rolls) Hiyoshi marched proudly forward, carrying a…torch? No, not the torch light, this is somewhat the torch that you see in old movies.

As Atobe went sulking in a suddenly appeared corner, Hiyoshi went closer to where Kabaji was standing and let out a scream.

'Eh, daijoubu ka? Wakashi?' asked Ootori.

Receiving no answer from Hiyoshi except for some stammering reply, the pack went closer only to reveal that they were all standing on the verge of a cliff, staring hopelessly at a rotten wooden bridge that connects the two cliffs.

'Jesus! It looks like a bridge to hell,' whispered Ootori silently.

GAKUTO.OSHITARI.GAKUTO.OSHITARI.GAKUTO.OSHITARI.

The two continues their 'journey', exploring the cave. Apparently, Gakuto had stopped whining, much to Oshitari's pleasure. Yes, they survived their little experience, indeed with some nasty little bruises here and there.

'Ne, Yuushi…Do you think we'll make it?'

'Gakuto…Don't give up just yet…'

'I'm…sorry. Gomenne…'

Oshitari sighed. There's now ay he'll get mad at Gakuto, even if he died because of him.

'It's OK, Gak-kun. We'll make it out here somehow, I promise.'

Gakuto just gave him a solemn nod as reply. They walked for quite a long time and for Gakuto, that was like the longest time he had ever walked, ever. Actually, it was just about 5 hours.

As he let Oshitari dragged him because his little feet were not functioning well, our beloved little redhead spotted something.

'Yuushi! Look! There is someone over there!'

'Where?'

'There, near the pile of rocks!' he exclaimed. So, with cautious steps, Oshitari made his way to the direction mentioned earlier with a redhead tailing-uhm-more like _hiding_ behind him, and _shaking_ too.

'What…What is it?'

'Well, Gakuto. Looks like we're not the only ones trapped in here. Jirou seems to like the atmosphere too.'

HOW.DO.WE.CROSS.THE.BRIDGE.HOW.DO.WE.CROSS.THE.BRIDGE.

'How do we cross the bridge?' asked Shishido.

NO ANSWER NO ANSWER NO ANSWER

'The bridge looks too old and unsafe for Ore-sama'

'Che, maybe you're getting fat, buchou;' replied Hiyoshi.

'WHAT?!!! ORE-SAMA IS NOT FAT!!!'

'Good one, Wakashi. You hit his sore-spot..' said Shishido, giving Hiyoshi a high-five. At this point, Atobe chose to just ignored the two brats anyway.

'Ano, Atobe-san, I think we have to try the bridge.'

'Good idea, Kabaji. But who's gonna try first, ahh?'

Everyone was quiet at once, exchanging looks from each other when their gazes settled on…Hiyoshi.

'Che, why it must me be?'

DAIJOUBU KA JIROU? DAIJOUBU KA JIROU? DAIJOUBU KA JIROU?

'This just proves that he can sleep no matter what, right?'

'For the first time Gakuto, you're absolutely right.'

'What do you mean FIRST TIME?'

'No comment,'

'Eh…' came an audible sleepy voice.

'See, you've just awaken him, Yuushi!'

'Ne…why does this angel looks so much like...(yawns) Oshitari and this…devil resembles Gakuto?(yawns)'

'DEVIL??? He called me a devil?!!!'

'Now, now Gakuto. Don't lose your temper…'

'YUUUUUUUUSHIIIIIII!!! DAIKIRAI!!! OMAERA!!! DAIKIRAI!!!!'

'…eh? Angel-san, why does Devil-san screams? Is he…defeated?'

'…Let just say yeah, he's defeated.'

'Sugoi!!! Are you the one that defeated him?'

'…Let just say yes, I'm the one who defeated him.'

'Kakkoi na, Angel-san…but…I'm so…(yawns) sleepy…'

'Wait, how do you get in here?'

'Eh? I was sleeping and the (yawns) wall turned around and I found myself in a tunnel and (yawns)…I walked and walked and saw a bridge (yawns). I went across and suddenly the cave shook and (yawns)…I fall down and I died…'

'You thought you died?'

'Eh? I'm not dead yet?'

Oshitari sighed… Taking care of a boyfriend who acts like a 7 year old kid is bad enough…and now he has to take care of this narcoleptic too?

'Kami-sama…What did I do?'

(A/N; I'm going to update soon! Forgive me, minna-san! My hair looks so much like Yukimura right now…it's all my hairdresser fault!!! As usual, R&R onegai shimasu!)


	4. The Treasure, AT LAST

Hyoutei's Treasure Hunting; Chapter 4

(A/N; heyya, people!!! I guess this is the last chapter of this series!!!)

Atobe had, surprisingly, learned a lesson; NEVER TRUST A CERTAIN BOY NAMED MUKAHI GAKUTO EVER AGAIN. Hey, that's an old one for everyone in the regulars, but a brand new wrapped in shiny wrappings for Atobe. So, they had made Ootori crossed the bridge as a 'trial', and yeah, don't judge a bridge by its creaky sounds. (;)

Since their journey occasionally being cut off by some moans of tiredness and thirstiness or hungriness by themselves…I just decided to cut a long story short!

And so, all 5 of the pack arrived at a huge entrance in the cave. They stared at the entrance, forcing their brains to think how to open the entrance, which they believed will lead them to piles of treasure. And, during the brainstorming session was when Shishido thought he heard something.

'Guys, do you hear that?' he asked.

'Hear what, Shishido-senpai?' asked Ootori.

'Shhh, listen,' he said.

All of them zipped their mouths and tried to listen to whatever Shishido was listening to. Then, they heard it. _Footsteps_.

The sound became louder, as if the thing that made the footsteps sounds was nearer. And then, in the dark, they saw some silhouettes. Ootori was praying, Hiyoshi sweat dropped, Shishido closed his eyes tightly, Kabaji as emotionless as ever, and Atobe…I can't really see what Atobe reaction is since he was hidden behind Kabaji.

'Hey, look! It's them!', said a very familiar voice. The fives realized that it was unmistakably voice of…GAKUTO!!!

'…eh? SUGOI!!! Everyone is here!'

'Shut up, Jirou! This all happens because of you!' said Shishido.

'…eh? Because of me?'

'What are you two doing here, ahhh?' Atobe asked the Dirty Pair.

'Thanks to you who left us in the forest! We fought for our lives to get into this cave!' Gakuto snapped.

'Aww…c'mon man…it can't be that bad', replied Shishido.

'It's not that really bad, is it, Oshitari?'

'Nope, not bad at all.'

'WHATEVER', said Gakuto, rolling his eyes.

'So, what do we have here?'

'It's suppose to be the entrance to where the treasures are hidden, Oshitari.'

'Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's go in!', Gakuto said, as happy as he could be.

'Uhm, Gakuto. First; it's LOCKED second; WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO OPEN IT', marked Shishido.

'…or maybe we should just turn this knob around, senpai-tachi.' Hiyoshi said, as he turned the said knob around. Within seconds, the entrance was wide open, waiting for them to come in.

'Hiyoshi, you're a genius!!!', exclaimed Gakuto, which made Oshitari twitched uncontrollably…

So, all the 8 regulars marched eagerly into the entrance…The first thing that they noticed was a throne-like stone, connected by a plight of stairs. They all stood around the old, expensive-looking casket that was placed on the stone. They hastily took off the lid, could this be…

'WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS?!!!', screamed Gakuto and Shishido in unison.

The other took a look of what inside the casket only to find…there, lying peacefully in the tomb-casket was an exclusively-made gold of…ATOBE'S STATUE?!!!

'ARGHHH!!!! I DON'T RISK MY LIFE TO FIND THAT BASTARD'S STATUE!!!'

and so, they have come to their journey of treasure hunting. But wait, how can they get out because the old bridge that they used just now has gone down? Well, let just leave it to them, after they finish with Atobe ()

OWARI

A/N; it sucks, I know. But hey, I don't mind flames or whatever. Just let me know so I can improve)


End file.
